Devilman:Curse of Amon
by BUYA Shinkenshi
Summary: After learning that magic is real and an entire magical community hides in and alongside the normal world, it shouldn't come as a surprise to Harry to learn that Demons and Devils are real as well, and there is a very real war going on, Demons are reawake
1. Prologue:Takanaka's Tale

Devilman: Curse of Amon

AN: loyal fans of Primal Fury chapter 4 is on the way and to break in my newest series of fics here's a little preview of the newest PF chapter enjoy:

_Burn away the chaff, rip away the superficial layers of humanity and unleash the savage, unreasoning animal that lurks behind the civilized facade of every human being Weapon Z-23 -- the dealiest implement of war and destruction ever forged. With my careful impliments Z-23 will become a true god among men. But unlike the Supreme Being who gave humanity life, I will not make the mistake of bestowing free will on my creation. Z-23 will be nothing more than a tool whose only purpose is to execute my every whim. A mere extenstion of of will... yes...will...my own... _

**22:08:15:54**

Cutler cautiosly approached Harry, electroprod extended. _Something 'bout this poor sap doesn't feel quite right tonight._ The way Harry stood over the dead tiger its lifeblood dripping from his naked form, maybe how his eyes were only half-closed, or how his head was cocked. It was if he were listening. The fact that his muscles rippled across his body over and over again troubled Cutler.

"Watch him, Anderson," Cutler warned as they approached, warning bells seemed to go off in his head.

The sound of Cutler's voice triggered something in Harry-- a ghost of a memory, perhaps, as it seems fate destined for Cutler never to find out. Suddenly Harry lifted his head open his eyes, and locked stares with Cutler, who reeld back in shock and recognition. All the other times he dealt Harry, the man was a zombie--eyes glazed, shufffling along like a sllep walker--but this time Harry was no limp victim, no trained animal to be "handled".

_His eyes. Seen 'em before... I know who this man is..._ Cutler got a sudden flash of a memory from nearly three years ago...a teenaged boy he help kidnapped...with black hair and green eyes...

In their stupor neither man notice Harry whisper the word "no", before his body transformed into a large beast. Before Cutler or Anderson could react, faster than mere human reflexes could respond, Harry brought up his bloodstained claws and lashed out...

**/Countdown Begins: 00:00:00:00 / End Game Starts Now/execute **

Summary: After learning that magic is real and an entire magical community hides in and alongside

the "normal world", it shouldn't come as a surprise to Harry to learn that Demons and Devils are real

as well, and there is a very real war going on, Demons are reawakening from their long hibernation

and trying to take back their planet from its most recent inhabitants humans. Harry's uncanny knack

for attracting trouble like bees to honey causes him to become an instant target for Earth's former

masters as they begin to converge and seek him out. Harry's only way to defend himself and his

loved ones may be to bond his soul with a demon and hope that his spirit and his will is strong

enough to withstand its constant attack on his soul...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters owned by J.K. Rowling. I also don't

own any of the Devilman characters which belong to GO NAGAI.

Prologue:

Nearly ten millennia ago...

Long before man walked the earth...

An ancient power once ruled this world...

Their power was unmatched...

Their anger unequalled...

They were known as Demons...

And this world was theirs...

The Demons had many wars and battles for supremacy...

Many Demons slaughtered one another just for the sake of power...

And one Demon rose to power to rule them all...

His name was Amon...

And he was the king of all Demons...

Amon ruled the Demons with an iron fist for five millennia...

With his mate Selene...

The Demon Bird...

A siren as beautiful and deadly as her namesake...

Then Amon's rule came to an end when Selene and an army of Demons began a war...

The final war against Amon had begun...

An army of Demons led by Satan and Selene the demons overtook Amon...

And he was sealed away...

By this time humans now walked the earth...

And they learned of Amon's sealing...

This new discovery leads to the Clerics and Druids learning the ancient techniques of spirit sealing...

And the humans began to fight back...

Soon the Demons were all sealed away and humans began their reign over the planet...

As the years turned to centuries and the centuries turned to millennia...

Humans began to lose their spiritualism and the great rulers of the ancient lands were forgotten...

That is... at least...until...now...


	2. Chapter One: Reckoning

Devilman: Curse of Amon

Summary: After learning that magic is real and an entire magical community hides in and alongside the "normal world", it shouldn't come as a surprise to Harry to learn that Demons and Devils are real as well, and there is a very real war going on, Demons are reawakening from their long hibernation and trying to take back their planet from its most recent inhabitants humans. Harry's uncanny knack for attracting trouble like bees to honey causes him to become an instant target for Earth's former masters as they begin to converge and seek him out. Harry's only way to defend himself and his loved ones may be to bond his soul with a demon and hope that his spirit and his will is strong enough to withstand its constant attack on his soul...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters owned by J.K. Rowling. I also don't own any of the Devilman characters which belong to GO NAGAI.

Chapter One: Reckoning

Antarctica

Fugishira Research Facility

A tall Japanese man stands outside of a large research building. He is bundled up tightly in a large parka covered Teflon Bio-Suit, engineered to keep his body warm in the frozen climate. A wool cap under the parka hood covers his goggles and headset. He continued to stare out at the snow and ice-covered drifts glistening in the setting sunlight, taking no notice as his assistant came running up to him. "Professor! Professor Tanaka! Professor Tanaka come quickly! We've found it sir! We found it!" the young man doubled over in exhaustion as he tried to catch his breath. Tanaka turned to face his companion, "Koji, what's the matter, is there something amiss at the dig site?" Koji straightened and smiled. "No Professor, everything's perfect. No, wait its better than perfect. We've found the tomb sir. We've found the _Gakko no wa Tengoku, we_ found the

Gateway to Heaven, sir. We've located the tomb. And we ready to break the seal and enter the main anti-chamber."

Tanaka grinned under his scarf and parka. "Then let's go, hurry man, what are you standing around for?" Together the pair quickly made their way through the snow and ice toward the research facility. Soon a series of large pikes began to extend upwards from the ground below. Hiking beyond the concrete and metal pikes, Tanaka and Koji headed inside a four-story glass-and-steel structure. The four-story building was topped by a large conical microwave tower and spidery satellite arrays. Beneath the facility were seven levels of steel lined tunnels, laboratories, workrooms, and storage chambers, and at its base on the deepest level was a dig site, that was located by the Professor's team under an old oil drilling site. The underground labyrinth had been bored out of solid granite and limestone, expanding beyond the limits of the deceptively modest research facility that lay above it. "Koji, do you remember what I told you about the tomb."

Koji stopped and turned to face the professor as they entered the elevator that lead to the dig. "Not really just the basics, sir. You know that it's the final resting place of Earth's former masters the, Demons." Tanaka smiled," Yes, that is true but there is so much more to the story in fact, the tomb is so extensive that in the legends of the _Gakko no wa Tengoku, _it is said that the tomb extends into the true depths of Hell." Koji glanced at the professor clearly shaken. "You mean like that mine that was said to have reached Hell." Tanaka nodded as they exited the elevator and pushed through the glass double doors leading to the site. They were soon flanked by the security personnel sent to escort them safely to the site. The men subjected them to the routine security protocol, as they checked their ID and scanned their fingerprints and took iris scans.

Moments later Tanaka and Koji stood in front of a large steel door. Tanaka placed his hand upon a scan station placed in the center of the great door. There was a slight whirring sound, and then a slight whoosh as the door slid open. The moment they entered the anti-chamber they were ushered toward the large acropolis in the epicenter of the chamber. Once they reached the top, a large man greeted them and gestured toward a large group of scientists and technicians. They were gathered around a large circular stone embedded in the granite at the peak of the acropolis. "Professor Tanaka, we're ready to break the seal now that you've returned." the large man replied. His voice barely containing his enthusiasm. "Sir, I can barely believe it. The tomb is here and we're about to open it. We've about to see things that no one on Earth has ever seen before. And it's all because of you Professor."

Tanaka nodded slightly, "Thank you Sojiro, you have no idea what that statement means to me, having it coming from you." Tanaka turned his gaze to the crew who were currently attaching cables and latches to the tablet. Soon the tablet was attached to a large crane and Tananka's men were all waiting apprehensively as the crane roared to life and began pulling at the tablet. Tanaka glanced over at Koji and felt a slight chill at the hungry look that had appeared on his assistant's face. Koji's eyes were upon the tablet and it seemed to Tanaka that he was drooling. Tanaka started to speak but was interrupted as the stone was ripped free from its stone mantle. Tanaka slowly approached the edge of the vacant pit. Once again he felt a chill pass through his sol as he gazed down into the pit. It reminded him of an ancient tale his mother once told him, in which the hero accidentally releases a great beast upon the world, and the only way to stop it is for him to sacrifice himself to the beast. The pit's opening it seemed to Tanaka was like that of a giant beast's gaping maw.

Tanaka slowly backed away from the pit as a low rustling sound came from deep inside the pit. The expedition team glanced at one another and exchanged worried looks as the sound became a loud roar. "What's going on here?" Tanaka yelled over the roar desperate to have his words heard. "I don't know Professor, this isn't what we planned!" one of the techs yelled back. Tanaka glanced at Koji and paled. "Koji what's wrong with you?" Koji's face had become distorted with an evil glee filled look. He was wringing his hands together in fast anticipation. Tanaka's attention passed from Koji to the tomb's opening then back. Tanaka yelled to the foreman of the crew "Lower the stone! Put it back! Put it back! Put the stone back! Now!"

The roar ended as abruptly as it had begun. Then foreman began to lower the stone back onto the tomb opening when Koji whispered in Tanaka's ear. "It's to late Professor; it's much too late for you to stop us now. Thanks to you our kind will once again rule this world. You should be proud you've done the unthinkable, you Professor Kentaro Tanaka have single-handedly destroyed the human race." Tanaka felt ill a he realized what he should have known all along Koji's unearthly knowledge of the occult and his uncanny knowledge of the Demons and Daemons of the Old World. Tanaka turned to his assistant, "You planned this didn't you. You used me to get here. You're one of them. One of the De-..." Koji cut him off. "Yes I used you. You have no idea what it was like to pretend to be a filthy human. But I did it all in the name of bringing my kind back to this world. I never would have achieved it without you."

The stone tablet dropped into place and Tanaka yelled to his men "Run get out of here! All of you go! Now!" The men began to run towards the metal doors of the anti-chamber, when the stone erupted in a shower of tiny stone bits. A large black cloud swarmed from the tomb's entrance and made its way toward Tanaka. As the darkness claimed him. He had an epiphany, the first in his life. All those times e told his mother he didn't believe in demons and evil. If only she could se him now. 'This truly is hollowed ground no human was ever meant to trespass here. Oh dear God what have we done.' As Tanaka's vision became obscured by darkness Koji's voice rang out as he laughed and laughed his voice filled with an inhuman madness. "My dear Tanaka it has begun..."


	3. Chapter Two: Prelude to a Dream

Devilman: Amon's Curse

Summary: After learning that magic is real and an entire magical community hides in and alongside the "normal world", it shouldn't come as a surprise to Harry to learn that Demons and Devils are real as well, and there is a very real war going on, Demons are reawakening from their long hibernation and trying to take back their planet from its most recent inhabitants humans. Harry's uncanny knack for attracting trouble like bees to honey causes him to become an instant target for Earth's former masters as they begin to converge and seek him out. Harry's only way to defend himself and his loved ones may be to bond his soul with a demon and hope that his spirit and his will is strong enough to withstand its constant attack on his soul...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters owned by J.K. Rowling. I also don't own any of the Devilman characters which belong to GO NAGAI.

A/N: Thanks everyone for supporting me you guys are great my yahoo group and my myspaces will soon be ready I'll post the addresses as soon as their all set my birthday is on Friday so I expect reviews. Okay The Prologue for this story is just a basic run through the legend that Tanaka spoke of this prologue is the real deal the true history of the demons. Chapter two is a two part episode so bare with me. I decided to give the story alittle more feel of the true essense of Devilman. So here is the real hisroty of how the demons fell the first prologue was basically a human retelling and this one is the actual history as seen in Harry's dream.(it will make sense when chapter 2 part b is added tommorow hopefully. Primal Fury is being postponed as I lost the files for the next three chapters and I have to rewrite them all. Most likely they'll be added next week my yahoo group is up http/groups. and my myspace address is http/ so hit me up.

Chapter Two: Prelude to a Dream

750 Million Years Ago

Dinosaurs roam free in this primeval world, and live unto themselves. For millions of years they exist in harmony and peace with the earth and its inhabitants. But soon the serenity of this ancient time is disrupted by the arrival of several species of terrifying creatures called demons. The demons plague the young planet and its inhabitants with their internal struggle for dominance.

Demons exist as the new dominant life form on the planet and are a formidable force to be reckoned with. They are constantly involved in a deadly struggle for survival against one another. The battles between the demons become fiercer and more devastating as time wears on and the demons evolve into deadlier forms.

But demons were not the only new arrivals to planet Earth. As there must be eternal balance such as the demons came to earth. Angels began to appear. The fall of the demons began as an attack on a small group of angels...

The large pool of water glistened in the soft light of the morning sun. Three angels sat at its edge playing together. One of the angels splashed his companions and laughed loudly. "Stop! Caleb! Don't splash me!" the female angel cried playfully. "Gabriel doesn't like us to be all messy!" The angelic boy grinned. "I don't care Cecilly. Let Gabriel be angry. He can't punish us. He's not allowed." Caleb resumed splashing water on Cecilly.

The oldest angel sighed, and shook his head in irritation. "Caleb. Cecilly. Stop this childish behavior. You know this isn't how angels behave." Caleb turned to look at the angel who had spoken. "Gabriel you don't rule me. I can do whatever I want." With that he stuck out his tongue. Gabriel ignored him and glanced past Caleb towards the far side of the lake. Gabriel suddenly rose to him feet and clenched his fists.

Cecilly glanced over at Caleb who shrugged his shoulders. He had never seen Gabriel like this before. Gabriel was their guardian and teacher and they'd never seen him react this way. Caleb rose to stand beside his mentor and followed his gaze. Suddenly he was frozen with fear. "Can they see us Gabriel?" He whispered softly. Gabriel looked from his protégées to the pack of demons that were currently slaughtering one another.

"Not yet. I believe that they have not yet seen us but soon enough they will catch our scent. And then..." Gabriel trailed off as he did not want to frighten the children. But they knew that if the demons discovered them they would e upon them in a matter of seconds. It was rare that a demon got a chance to slaughter a higher level angel and two lower level angels.

Gabriel tensed as he felt a familiar presence. "Caleb, Cecilly get behind me now." The children stood and crowded Gabriel. "Well, Well, Well what have we here? If it isn't my old pal Gabriel. And if it wasn't enough to just come and visit he brought along a couple of snacks." Gabriel stood firmly in front of the children as he turned to face the new arrival. "Be gone Lucifer. You have no power here." Lucifer smirked. "Did you forget this is my world Gabriel? Earth is my realm and you're trespassing. Do you know what happens to trespassers Gabriel? They're slaughtered on sight..."

Lucifer snapped his finger and instantly the three angels were surrounded by demons. "Brace yourselves. I will defend you till my end. Do not worry." Soon there is all full on battle between Gabriel and Lucifer's horde of demons. A fierce battle ensues for nearly ten days, when a large bright light appears in the sky above the battle. The light becomes Michael the Arch-Angel and he proceeds to slaughter the horde of demons.

Shortly, after Michael appears a thundering mass begins to arise from below, pulsing and quivering. The mass is made up of the numerous demons fusing together in order to increase their power. Michael rises up into the air to strike the demon and within its mouth rests a glimmering figure with several sets of wings.

The figure lifts its head and opens its eyes...

Present Day: Outside a mountainous cavern in the Himalayas

The explorers stand at the mouth of an undiscovered cave. It had been hidden away behind a wall of ice and snow. The team leader glanced at his teammates. "Are you ready, Jenkins?" The young man to his right nodded. "Yes, sir. I'm ready. Professor Hamilton." Hamilton turned to the man on his left. "And you Patrick?" The burly man nodded. Hamilton nodded. "Alright men let's move out. Stick together and stay within range for radio contact." The three explorers slowly descend inside the dark cave. Slowly, they make their way down into the depths of the cave and locate a series of ice tunnels leading to a catacomb. They travel slowly to make it through the ice cavern without causing a cave in. They begin to make their way through the catacomb, guiding themselves with their flashlights. As they near what looks like the end of one cavern, they hear a small noise. Jenkins stops suddenly "You guys did hear that right" Hamilton and Patrick shared a look of pure dread. They each turn to look behind them, and see the large ice wall cracking open. Hamilton cries out a warning but is too late. A large block of ice falls and Patrick is crushed underneath its tremendous weight. "Jenkins run get out of here!" Hamilton and Jenkins run through the caverns until they make a wrong turn and end up at a dead end. Jenkins stares at the ice in absolute terror and Hamilton sees a yellow puddle gathering at his feet. Panning up with their flashlights, they find a giant three eyed creature buried upside down in the wall of ice. Hamilton stares in shock at the creature..."What the Hell...?"


	4. Chapter Three: Awakening

Devilman: Amon's Curse

Summary: After learning that magic is real and an entire magical community hides in and alongside the "normal world", it shouldn't come as a surprise to Harry to learn that Demons and Devils are real as well, and there is a very real war going on, Demons are reawakening from their long hibernation and trying to take back their planet from its most recent inhabitants humans. Harry's uncanny knack for attracting trouble like bees to honey causes him to become an instant target for Earth's former masters as they begin to converge and seek him out. Harry's only way to defend himself and his loved ones may be to bond his soul with a demon and hope that his spirit and his will is strong enough to withstand its constant attack on his soul...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters owned by J.K. Rowling. I also don't own any of the Devilman characters which belong to GO NAGAI.

A/N: THANKS AGAIN TO ALL OF MY READERS AND REVIEWERS. REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME AND COME ON PEOPLE I REALLY NEED SOME GOOD FIC IDEAS AND FICS TO ADD TO MY NEW MULTIVERSE SERIES.

Chapter Three: Awakening

On a completely different continent a black haired boy dreams of evil and pain tossing and turning as his nightmare takes hold. Suddenly he sits up in his lumpy bed and shrugs off his sweat soaked sheets. The boy rubs his face and runs his hand through his hair as he uses the other to reach for his glasses. The boy places the glasses on his face after rubbing his dull green eyes. The boy's name is Harry Potter. He is a world famous wizard and current student of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Harry is also known as The-Boy-Who-Lived, the wizard who defeated the dark wizard Lord Voldemort. Usually when Harry has a nightmare it is Voldemort related but this time he dreamt of monsters, ice, and snow. So Harry just dismisses it as a regular nightmare instead of a warning as he begins his day. Harry climbs out of bed and grabs some clothes to change into.

Harry opened the door to his room and looked around. He paused to listen for any sounds of movement. Vernon's loud snores and Petunia's shrill whistles drifted down the hall from behind their closed bedroom door. He strained to hear Dudley's snore but couldn't hear anything. 'I guess Duddums is out late tonight' Harry quietly made his way to the washroom. Harry stood under the shower letting the hot water cascade down his nude form. As he stood under the shower, Harry desperately tried to recall his dream before it vanished from his mind, but to no avail all he could remember were bits and pieces.

The best he could remember there were two different parts to his dream. The first was the hazier of the two. The most he could bring to mind was that it was about monsters ruling the earth. But the second was clearer...'although it's starting to fade faster now that I think about it'. Harry rubbed his brow as the images from the night's visions began to recede slowly from his conscious mind. Harry took a deep breath and shook his head. 'It's no use. I can't remember a thing.' Harry turned off the spray and exited the shower.

He stood in front of the mirror staring at his sullen face taking in all of his current facial features. His hair now hang limp plastered to his wet forehead. His jaw line and chin seemed squarer. His eyes now seemed to have a lifeless quality about them. They no longer shined or twinkled with any kind of youthfulness or spark of life within them at all.

There were large bags under his eyes from his lack of sleep and restless nights, all due to his constant nightmares as of late. Lately his dreams alternated between thoughts of Sirius and visions of monsters. It was escalating to the point were he could barely close his eyes without getting a flash of some monstrous being or reliving his beloved godfather's final moments. Half an hour later, Harry entered his bedroom and sat down on his bed. Taking a deep breath Harry laid back onto the covers and closed his eyes.

Harry leaned slightly against the trunk of the tree he currently inhabited. He had managed to escape the Durlsey household and the Order guard, by sneaking out before the morning light. He'd wandered around aimlessly before coming to the local park. He climbed one of the taller trees and decided to take a nap. He'd been enjoying himself, when he heard a loud feminine voice called out to him.

"Hey! Kid, what are you doing up there?" Harry opened one eye to glaze down at a very attractive teenaged girl. She sported dirty blonde hair with black streaks. Harry's eye continued to roam over her body taking in her appearance. She wore a black tank top and tight blue jeans. On her feet she wore sandals with beads on them. She placed her hands on her hips and huffed. "Hey! I'm taking to you! What are you? Deaf? Dumb? And stupid?" Harry noted her American accent.

Harry turned his head to look down at her and smiled. "No, miss. I am not deaf, dumb, or stupid." He said as he leapt down from the tree. "It's just that I've never seen a girl as beautiful as you and I'm at a loss for words." The girl raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me that's the best you've got is it. Because if it is..." Harry laughed cutting her off. "Sorry. It's just that...well I um...I was being alone and you kind of interrupted me."

"Well then I've done my job." The girl held out her hand as a wide grin appeared on her face. "I'm Mara. Mara Santos and you are?" Harry grinned as he took her hand. "You can call me, Drake." Mara raised an eyebrow and gave him a look that seemed to say that she knew he was lying about his name, but she didn't press the matter.

"So Drake, what's do you do for fun around here? I just moved here and I haven't met anyone from around here yet." Mara took the time to give him the once over. He wasn't very tall, but he had an athletic build and he was kind of cute. Harry shrugged, "Well to be honest I really don't get out much. So I wouldn't know." He whispered sheepishly. Mara wasn't discouraged easily. "Anyways, Drake since you surely don't get out much and I obviously need an escort. I guess we can work something out."

And with that Harry "Drake" and Mara began their friendship. It had been nearly a week since they'd first met when Harry found himself waiting outside of Mara's Aunt's home. She had moved in with her Aunt after her parent's had divorced and she decided not to live with either. Her father moved back to New York and her mother and sister remained in Los Angeles. Harry leaned against the picket fence and whistled a happy tune.

He raised his head skyward to gaze at the clouds passing by. He heard a door slam shut and someone bound toward him. "Hey, Mara." Mara smiled and gave him a hug. "So how long have you been waitng for me? My Aunt Sarah said she saw you out here awhile ago." Harry gazed up at the clouds above them. "About an hour or so." Mara cocked her head. "An hour? Stalk much Drakey?"

Harry pushed off the fence and motioned for Mara to follow him. "Come on. There's something I want to show you." Mara ran to catch up to Harry. "Where are we going?" Harry shook his head, a mischievous smile danced across his lips. "Sorry, not telling. It's a secret. Hurry up we'll be late." Mara gave him an indignant look but continued to follow her friend to the secret surprise he had for her.

She didn't have to wait long for Harry to reach their destination. They where at the park where she'd first saw Harry sitting in a tree. "What are we doing here?" Harry turned to her and smiled. "Close your eyes." Mara giggled slightly, and then blushed embarrassed that Harry had seen her in a girlish state.

Harry placed his hands over her eyes. "No peeking now move forward." She placed her hands over his. "But I can't see where I'm going." Harry chuckled. "Don't worry I'll guide you. Do you trust me?" Mara shivered slightly. "What did you say?" Harry repeated the question in a soft whisper.

"Mara, do you trust me?" Mara didn't have to think twice. "Yes." Even though she hadn't known Harry for long she could feel hat he would always protect her. She felt safe around him. She knew that it would be alright if she told him her secret. She just had to wait for the right moment. "We're here."

Harry removed his hands from her eyes and Mara squealed with joy. He had brought her to a small inlet grove inside of the woods near the park. Harry had set up a picnic blanket with a large basket and lots of foods. Mara turned and leapt into Harry's arms. "You are so amazing wonder boy." She released him and gazed around them at the grove. "You did all this for me?" Harry nodded. "Yeah, I made all the food so forgive me if it isn't all that great. I did my best...But..."

Mara placed a finger to his lips silencing him. "Don't say a word. Everything is perfect." With that she placed a kiss on his cheek.

(A/N: Okay slight author's note Harry and Mara are not a couple they're just really really really good friends...right now...I hate fics where Harry gets buff and strong within a months time it doesn't work like that the only way that could remotely be possible is if he's injected with 'riods and growth hormones see primal fury for ex. or fics where he meets a girl over the summer and the next day they're bf and gf and all lovey dovey and all that shit...Hello Harry's weird around girls he likes he doesn't know how to be a boyfriend so a hint for all those authors out there if Harry's going to be a steroid buffed freak then do it magically or make it believable not Harry trains for non-stop for the summer and gets the body of a god cause that's not how the human body works...I'm just sayingHarry will get all buff and shit in this story but it will be a ... hahaha can't tell you till never) Matsu out ...Deuces...

SCREW

YOU

GUYS

I'M

GOING

HOME

CHAH

THE

CHAPTER'S

OVER...SO

SUCK

MY

BIG HAIRY NUTS...HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Naw I'm just fucking with you guys the chaps not over with...

Mara placed a finger to his lips silencing him. "Don't say a word. Everything is perfect." With that she placed a kiss on his cheek. Harry blushed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Ummm you're welcome?" Mara took his hand smiling as she led him toward their picnic.

Mara hummed as she played with Harry's hair. His eyes were closed but she knew he wasn't asleep. She knew it was now or never. Mara took a deep breathe and tapped Harry on his head. "Drake? Can we talk? There's something I had to tell you." Harry nodded opening his eyes and turning his gaze toward her. Mara bit her lower lip. "Well I don't know how to say this but..." Harry furrowed his brow. "I'm listening."

Mara gazed down at Harry a look of anxiety on here face. "I don't know if I should tell you but you're my friend and I don't want to lie to you." Harry sat up and sat face to face with Mara. "Tell me I won't care. No matter what you tell me I won't be angry. Like you said we're friends."

Mara looked down at the ground. "I'm a witch." She whispered softly. Harry sat there in utter disbelief. Then he felt an anger rise up within him and he probably would have shouted or yelled if hadn't remembered his promise to Mara and the fact that she'd confessed or that he still hadn't. Maturity Sucks don't it?

Harry took a deep breath and looked Mara in the eye. "I'm a wizard, Mara." Mara let out a sigh and smiled at Harry hopefully; he returned the smile and stood up. "I do believe that we must reintroduce ourselves. I mean it's only common courtesy." Mara took his outstretched hand and shook it. "Yes, let's."

END CHAPTER

So what did you think pretty good huh well guess what there's more for all of you little kitties who like to review. There will be a surprise in the next chappie...preview Harry and Mara meet Ryo Asuka (a Devilman character)

Read and review...

Matsu out DUECES...PEACE BIOTCH!


	5. Chapter Four: Union

Amon's Curse

Summary: After learning that magic is real and an entire magical community hides in and alongside the "normal world", it shouldn't come as a surprise to Harry to learn that Demons and Devils are real as well, and there is a very real war going on, Demons are reawakening from their long hibernation and trying to take back their planet from its most recent inhabitants humans. Harry's uncanny knack for attracting trouble like bees to honey causes him to become an instant target for Earth's former masters as they begin to converge and seek him out. Harry's only way to defend himself and his loved ones may be to bond his soul with a demon and hope that his spirit and his will is strong enough to withstand its constant attack on his soul...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters owned by J.K. Rowling. I also don't own any of the Devilman characters which belong to GO NAGAI.

A/N: THANKS AGAIN TO ALL OF MY READERS AND REVIEWERS. REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME AND COME ON PEOPLE I REALLY NEED SOME GOOD FIC IDEAS AND FICS TO ADD TO MY NEW MULTIVERSE SERIES.

Chapter Three: Union

Harry and Mara were arm in arm as they headed home from their picnic. They were laughing and joking without a care in the world when a familiar voice called out. "Oi. Big D. Get a load of the freak. He's got a girl." Harry bristled as he tried to keep his calm. "Ignore them and keep walking." He whispered through clenched teeth. He and Mara kept walking past Dudley and his gang, they had almost gotten away when Dudley stood and grabbed Mara's hand.

He grinned as he roughly pulled her close to his body. "How's about a kiss? I'll make it worth your while." Mara tried to shove him away. "Dream on pig boy." Harry stepped forward let her go Dudders." Dudley looked up at Harry. "Or what freak you can't use your weirdness on me; you don't have it here besides you know you're not allowed." Harry took a step forward, "So what if I'm not allowed who's going to know."

Dudley swallowed before smirking, "I know because Dad has your stick and he's going to burn it if you step out of line." Harry's face took on a dark expression. Dudley motioned towards Harry, Piers and another boy stood and stepped in front of the advancing Harry. "Sorry freak but D wants a go at your friend after he's done then me an' the boys. You'll get what's left." Piers replied with a smirk. Harry growled and lashed out.

Mara watched as Harry was surrounded by Dudley's gang. She tried to break free from Dudley's grasp as he squeezed her bum and lowered his face to kiss her. Mara head-butted Dudley then kneed him right between his legs. Dudley cried out and fell to the ground tears in his eyes. "You bitch." he choked out his voice strained. Mara smirked and kicked him again causing him to cry out once again.

"That'll teach you how to treat a lady." Harry was holding his own against the gang, at the moment but he was tiring quickly. It was hard trying to defend against the twelve teens but Harry had done well so far. But Mara was sure that he couldn't last much longer. She had even up hope when she heard a loud shout. She looked pasting the fighting teens to see a man running toward them.

"Hey what the hell are you doing? Get off him." The man barreled into the group punching and shoving anyone he came into contact soon he and Harry had battled the gang back. During the moment he had a chance to catch his breath Harry shot his rescuer a quick glance. He was a tall man of Asian descent. He looked no older than twenty or so. He wore a slick business suit that looked totally out of place yet seemed right at home on his lithe form.

Dudley struggled to his feet and strode to the front of the group. "Trust me you don't wanna get involved in this. So turn around and keep on walking." The man raised an eyebrow am I supposed to be afraid of you. Piers pulled out a switchblade. "Yeah you are." The man laughed and pulled out a .9mm and cocked it. "Let me get this straight. You have a blade and I have this work of art." He gave Piers a confident look. "Who's supposed to be afraid of whom?"

He raised the handgun to his face and placed his finger on the trigger. "You guys have to the count of three. To get the hell out of here." Dudley and Piers exchanged nervous looks. "One." "Two." The man gave them one last look. "Three." Before he could finish the last syllable they were gone.

He shook his head laughing to himself. "Works every time." He turned to Harry and Mara. "Hi there I'm Ryo. Ryo Asuka. Pleasure to meet you." He holstered his weapon and offered his hand to Harry. Harry looked to Mara and Mara shrugged. "Drake's the name. Drake Wilson, Ryo and the pleasures all mine." He replied taking Ryo's hand.

Thirty minutes later, at Ryo's request they walked Mara home. Mara gave Harry a hug and whispered into his ear, "Don't trust him, something's not right about him." With those words she entered her home leaving Harry and Ryo alone.

"Listen Drake would you like to come back to my place there's something I'd like you to see." Harry gave him a look but followed him vowing to keep his eye's open for any tricks or signs of an ambush. Ryo noticed the look on Harry's face and smiled. "Don't worry kid I'm not going to hurt, you actually I need your help."

Harry stopped in his tracks. "What for?" Ryo's face took on a grim expression. "To save the world."

Ryo lead Harry into his study and stopped in front of a painting of a man in expedition gear. "This Drake is my father. Professor Miyao Asuka, once a noted Archaeologist, one of the best in his field." Harry glanced over at Ryo; the older man had an unreadable look on his face. "What happened to him?" Ryo sighed heavily. "He's dead now. Has been for awhile."

Ryo motioned for Harry to sit. "Let me start at there beginning..."

"My father, Professor Asuka, was conducting a study on ancient Mayan civilization, when he fell into an undiscovered cavern inside some of the ruins. In the cavern he found a large demonic mask, which was constructed from an unknown material and pre-dated all known records of...well everything."

Ryo shook his head. "My father was a brilliant scientist, but when he discovered that mask. Everything changed...He was instantly discredited and he became a laughing stock among the scientific community." He clenched his fist in anger. "That's all it took and just like that." He snapped loudly.

"Everything was gone. You see that mask lead him to believe that demons existed and that they ruled the world long before and after dinosaurs. He began to conduct further research into the history of demons and demonic possession. Delving deeper and deeper into the occult. Unfortunately he became possessed himself. His soul was completely taken over and the demon inside of him saw me as a threat."

Upon seeing the horrified look on Harry's face he nodded. "Yes it tried to kill me and I was forced to kill it and my father's body." Ryo turned and headed toward the door. "Harry come with me there is more I must show you." With that he exited the room. Harry felt a chill go through his body. 'How did he know my name?'

Harry rushed to find out what else this stranger had in store for him. He entered the Asuka library behind Ryo. What he saw chilled his soul to the bone. Upon a pedestal next to Ryo was a large mask with three horns coming through the crown. It had jagged sharp teeth that were pulled into a demonic grin.

"This is the mask Harry. Only it's not a mask, it's the skull of a demon. And if you wear it you will be shown the history of the demon's existence. Place it on your head."

After many attempts, Ryo is finally able to convince Harry to place the mask on his head. Once he does his mind is filled with the knowledge of the demons existence and their struggle for power. The images begin to fill his head and he begins to scream. Harry ripped the mask from his face and threw it across the room. Harry groaned then vomited on the floor.

Ryo knelt beside him. "There's one more thing that you have to know before we proceed. The demons are back. They are slowly taking over the world that was once theirs. Now I'm going to take you home so that you can have one day to think about all of this." Harry gazed up from the floor. "Then what you have to make a choice." Harry pushed himself off the floor. "Oh yeah what choice?"

"Whether or not you're willing to give up your humanity to preserve the human way of life."

END CHAPTER

A/N: Well lookie there that's two in one morning. Thing's are really on a roll now aren't they. I love feedback if you're on yahoo join my group it's on my homepage. If you have any ideas you want to put in my fics let me know by way of my forum. Remember to read and review. Matsu-out. Wait also my IMs Harbringer2055 that's aim...Matsu out...DEUCES...BIOTCH...

SCREW YOU GUYS I'M GOING HOME! CHAH...


	6. Chapter Five:Defecation

Amon's Curse

Summary: After learning that magic is real and an entire magical community hides in and alongside the "normal world", it shouldn't come as a surprise to Harry to learn that Demons and Devils are real as well, and there is a very real war going on, Demons are reawakening from their long hibernation and trying to take back their planet from its most recent inhabitants humans. Harry's uncanny knack for attracting trouble like bees to honey causes him to become an instant target for Earth's former masters as they begin to converge and seek him out. Harry's only way to defend himself and his loved ones may be to bond his soul with a demon and hope that his spirit and his will is strong enough to withstand its constant attack on his soul...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters owned by J.K. Rowling. I also don't own any of the Devilman characters which belong to GO NAGAI.

A/N: THANKS AGAIN TO ALL OF MY READERS AND REVIEWERS. REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME AND COME ON PEOPLE I REALLY NEED SOME GOOD FIC IDEAS AND FICS TO ADD TO MY NEW MULTIVERSE SERIES.

Chapter Five: Defecation

Recap

After many attempts, Ryo is finally able to convince Harry to place the mask on his head. Once he does his mind is filled with the knowledge of the demons existence and their struggle for power. The images begin to fill his head and he begins to scream. Harry ripped the mask from his face and threw it across the room. Harry groaned then vomited on the floor.

Ryo knelt beside him. "There's one more thing that you have to know before we proceed. The demons are back. They are slowly taking over the world that was once theirs. Now I'm going to take you home so that you can have one day to think about all of this." Harry gazed up from the floor. "Then what you have to make a choice." Harry pushed himself off the floor. "Oh yeah what choice?"

"Whether or not you're willing to give up your humanity to preserve the human way of life."

AND NOW BACK TO THE SHOW!

Harry and Ryo stood infront of a massive door. Ryo turned to Harry. "Are you sure about this?" Harry nodded. "After what we just went through you're going to ask that?" Harry panted heavily as he tried to catch his breath. Ryo had been escorting Harry home when they were ambushed by a group of demons. They had barely gotten back to Ryo's mansion when the demons seemingly vanished into thin air. Harry quickly voiced his opinion and agreed to help Ryo.

Ryo gave Harry a look then shrugged. "Have it your way kid, but don't say I didn't warn you. This is not going to be easy." Harry looked over at the man standing next to him. "What do you mean, how do it work." Ryo took a deep breath before continuing. "There are some things that my father left me to insure that when this day came I would be prepared."

"The impending coming of the demons can be fought, but the only way to fight them is..." Ryo broke off and turned away from Harry. "Forget it I can't ask you do to do this, just go home." Harry placed his hand on Ryo's shoulder. "Tell me I need to know how can I help. I have people that I need to protect I don't want to be weak anymore." Ryo turned until he was face to face with Harry.

"I can't go on being..." Harry clenched his fist in anger, his voice filled with conviction as he continued to speak. "Weak...It makes me sick. I'm too weak to protect the people I love and care about. I'm ready... Tell me what I have to do." Ryo smirked, "Kid you've got moxy. Alright, like I was saying the only way to fight the demons is to meld with a demon."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Fight fire with...With fire?" Ryo nodded, "Precisely, now the only catch is that the person has to have a pure heart and an untainted soul, that should be strong enough to withstand the demon's will." Harry looked confused. "What's the heart and soul got to do with it?"

Ryo placed his hands on the doors. "The object of the game is to keep your human consciousness. If your soul is weak the demon will taken over. Game over. You've been chosen, kid you've been dreaming of this day haven't you. Your heart and soul are pure and full of justice and truth."

He pushed open the gateway and smiled at Harry. "It's time, Welcome to the River Styx."

Harry stepped through the massive gateway and freezes in his tracks at the sight before him. Ryo chuckles at the gobsmacked expression upon the boys face. Harry is in complete and utter shock as he stepped into not certain doom in the depths of hell, but a rave. He stood at the in awe at the sights around him, loud techno music was blaring through the loudspeakers and people were dancing and waving brightly colored glow wands in the air.

Confused, he turned to Ryo, laughingly guided him toward a nearby table. After they had settled into their chairs, an attractive young woman came up to Ryo and kissed him on the lips. After a brief tongue battle she move to Harry and sat on his lap. "You know you're kinda cute, wanna come back to my place?" She purred quietly in his ear. "I'm sure we can fi-." Ryo cut her off. "Sorry but not tonight. We've.." he paused to motion between himself and Harry. "Got business to attend to."

She got up and ruffled Harry's hair before leaving. "Your loss. Catch ya later cutie." After she left two more women came up to their table and pulled Ryo away. "Harry I'll be back in awhile loosen up have some drinks." Harry sat there at the table watching the people around him dance and carry-on. He was sure at one point he saw more than a few couples having sex on the dance floor.

As the night wore on Harry began to get more and more frustrated as the night wore on. Finally he made his way through the crowd on the dance floor, stopping in front of Ryo. "We need to talk." Ryo looked up from his current partners bare breast to acknowledge Harry's presence. "In a minute." Harry grabbed Ryo's arm and pulled him from the woman's grasp. "No we talk now. What' the hell is going on here? You say you need my help to save the world but we're at a party."

Ryo rubbed the back of his head, before replying. "Think of it this way. This." He paused to gesture at the rave around them. "All of this has been done on purpose. Okay, how can I explained this? You see, only when a person has completely abandoned reason, can a successful demonic melding take place. You have to completely lose all inhibitions and reasoning ." He downed a shot glass full of a brightly colored liquid, "And what better place than a rave?"

He continued to speak once he was sure that Harry had the full grasp of the situation. "At raves, people get drunk, they do drugs and what not, and the instinct to have fun takes over, reason totally subsides. So Harry do me a favor try to get in with the scene the sooner you lose control the sooner me get a melding." Harry nodded and promised he'd try to loosen up.

True to his word Harry tried to get involve with the goings on. But sadly to no avail he couldn't loosen up enough. He was about to tell Ryo to take him home when he heard his name being called. "Harry. Hey Harry over here." He turned to see Mara bouncing up and down trying to make her way through the wayward crowd.

"How'd you get here?" He asked after Mara gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. "That Ryo guy gave me directions." Harry's face darken, he grabbed Mara's hand and began to pull her toward the exit. Mara tried to resist. "What's wrong with you? What you don't want me around so you and that jerk and pick up women." Her voice strained Harry could tell by the look on her face she'd seen that woman all over him. "Mara it's not what it looks like. I have to get you out of here Ryo's got some wierd stuff going on and we've got to get out off here."

Ryo looked over and saw Harry leaving with Mara. His face contorted with rage. "I can't have that now can I? Maybe it's time to speed times up a bit." With that he picked up a empty beer bottle and broke it. He then proceeded to stab and cut random people. He was quickly subdued by a small group of ravers who then began to beat him, with hands, fists, feet, and weapons. Total chaos ensued as a riot broke out as people began to fight, run, and trample one another to escape the brawl Ryo had started.

Harry was quickly separated from Mara as the mob pushed them further apart. Realizing that he couldn't reach Mara he rushed to the aid of Ryo. The mob beating Ryo stopped long enough for Harry to get a good look at their faces. Each man and woman in the group had a facial deformity that seemed to be growing with each blow they delivered to Ryo's unconscious body.

Harry slowly backed away and ran in the other direction as he desperately tried to find Mara.

As he ran throw the crowd he finally spotted Mara hudled in a corner. "Mara hold on I'm coming to-" He was cut off as a blow to his temple sent him sprawling to the floor. Harry shook his head trying to clear the dark haze that clouded his vision. His lifted his eyes to see who or what had attacked him.

He is shocked to see the woman he turned down earlier that night. She was now completely nude here body covered in blood. It was sneared on her cheeks, across each breast, and down her abdomen toward her pubic mound. She stood above Harry's fallen form and began stoking herself and pinching with her nipples between her thumb and forefinger.

Humming a soft tune as she continued to play with herself, Harry nervously rose to his feet. The woman opened her eyes and offered her finger to Harry. "Would you like a taste?" She inserted it into her sex and moaned loudly before offering it again. Harry shook his head and tried to brush past her.

"I'm soory Miss I've got to help my friend." He said politely afraid that at the slightest offset the woman would lose her already fragile mind. Her face was contorted in pure rage. Her voice filled with vemon. "I threw myself at you and you turn me down for that." She threw a disgusted look Mara's way. She continued to yell at Harry, though with each word her voice began to alter becoming more and more animalistic and feral with each syllable. "What's that little bitch got that I do-...auuuuuggghhhhhhhharrrrrrrra."

Her words becoming a gurgled cry as her body began to convulse rapidly. She stops a look of fear in her eyes, then suddenly she begins again. Only this time the convulsions throw her to the floor. Her body twisted and became distorted as she continued to writhe at Harry's feet. She began to claw at her face as bits of hair and pieces of flesh fall freely from her face. One of her eyes fell from its soket and began to strech out. Harry looked on in complete horror as her breast began to swell as hideous faces formed on her mounds of soft flesh. Her arms split into two and her vaginal lips began to swell and pucker as her genitals became filled with teeth.

All around him people people began similiar transformations and soon nearly everyone in the room became possessed and transformed into demons. Those that had not transformed were qickly made into meals by the newly transformed demons. Harry fell to his knees as he clasped his hands over his ears trying to block out the screams of terror and agony. Though he could close his ears to the maddening sounds, he couldn't shield his eyes to the horrors unfolding around him. 'Is this what Ryo wanted me to become? Why did I agree to this? What have I done? '

Harry watched in silent horror as a man was ripped apart by two demons. Each pulling an arm and a leg in a sick game of tug-a-war. The man's screams and helpless pleas fell on Harry's deaf ears as they monstrosities managed to rip his body apart. Cackles of glee erupted from the beasts as they began to feast on his flesh. Each tearing chunks off with their claws and teeth, as his lifeblood splattered everywhere, as they greedily eviscerated his remains. Just as Harry felt his mind collapsing on itself he heard his name called in fear. "Harry!" Harry leapt to his feet as he heard Mara's cry. Harry spots her still in the corner cowering as the woman now demon closed in on her.

Harry took off all thoughts of self preservation gone. His only though was to protect Mara. It was at that moment when he lost all reason, the his primal insticts of survival kicked in. As he ran toward the pair, the sudden shock of impending doom hits him and he feels a voice call out to him. A voice full of power and strength.

Harry stopped suddenly as he felt the shift begin.He doubled over in pain as he felt an immense force enter his body. All around him the demons began to feel and take notice of the familiar force acsending from Harry's body. They all stopped their acts of malevalence to watch as he became one of their own.

TO BE CONTINUED

END CHAPTER

Well what did you think did you really think that it was going to end like this?

Man you guys are hopeless here the rest of the chapter enjoy...

NOW IT IS CONTINUED

When the shift was done and the being that was once Harry Potter rose from the ground, nearly every demon began a cheer as their comrade in arms Amon the Brave had finally crossed over. The demon looked down at his new form and smiled, his razor sharp teeth gleaming against his green-black skin. He now stood at an even 9' 0" and his body seemed to be covered in spikes.

He looked over his shoulder to see a 6' long tail swishing behind behind him.

The demon lifted his head in a mighty roar and vanished from sight. Almost immediately demons began dying as their bodies were slashed and cut to ribbons. One of the demons managed to choke out before Amon crushed his throat. "Why Amon? Why do you attack our kind?" Amon sneered, and answered his voice full of hatred and rage. "You are not my kind and I am not Amon." He rose to his full height, extending his claws. "I am a demon reborn with the soul of a human, I am Devilman."

Devilman quickly began to disbatch the remaining demons with ease. All the while as the bloodbath ensued, Ryo silently wondered to himself as he watched Devilman wreak carnage upon the demons. 'In trying to save mankind, have I created it's destroyer.' The demons try as they may cannot withstand the brute force that is Devilman. He systematically slaughters every demon in the underground room. After every demon has been slaughtered and their blood has pooled around his feet. Devilman shifts back into Harry.

Harry frantically searches for Mara.in the piles of bodies that Devilman left in his wake. Digging through body after body, tossing aside corpse after corpse, he finds Mara unconscious form under the body of the female demon who first attacked him. Harry lifted her into his arms and carried her from the pile of bodies, upstairs through the gateway and out into an alleyway. Never noticing Ryo as he picked himself up from the pile of bodies and stared after them.

His face etched with an uncanny glee. Ryo knelt down and picked up one of the demon's skulls and crushed it with his bare hands. "Soon.." he whispered. "Soon, our time will come."

END CHAPTER

A/N: So that's chapter five. Betcha didn't know that chapters 2,3,4,5 were written as one whole chapter. (For those of you who aren't familiar with Devilman these chapters came basically from the first volume of the manga. Well the basic idea anyway. Ryo Asuka is a definite Devilman character I had to have him because well he created Devilman for a specific reason that it'll take for ever if I tell you now.) That's the end of Devilman...for now at least...What do give me those looks...What I'm saying is that Harry won't be turning into Devilman for a while because in the manga the demons don't become a threat until three years later... So that means Harry gets to deal with Dumble D and Voldie before any real demon fights break out but that doesn't mean that there won't be any. Check on my other stories because their worth it Hadou/Primal Fury/Black Knight/ will be updated soon/ For those of you who have ideas that you'd like in my fics let me know my forums always open. Legacy and Continuity will be up soon...Matsu out...DEUCES...


	7. Chapter Six: Aftermath

Amon's Curse

Summary: After learning that magic is real and an entire magical community hides in and alongside the "normal world", it shouldn't come as a surprise to Harry to learn that Demons and Devils are real as well, and there is a very real war going on, Demons are reawakening from their long hibernation and trying to take back their planet from its most recent inhabitants humans. Harry's uncanny knack for attracting trouble like bees to honey causes him to become an instant target for Earth's former masters as they begin to converge and seek him out. Harry's only way to defend himself and his loved ones may be to bond his soul with a demon and hope that his spirit and his will is strong enough to withstand its constant attack on his soul...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters owned by J.K. Rowling. I also don't own any of the Devilman characters which belong to GO NAGAI.

A/N: THANKS AGAIN TO ALL OF MY READERS AND REVIEWERS. REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME...

Chapter Six: Aftermath

Recap

When the shift was done and the being that was once Harry Potter rose from the ground, nearly every demon began a cheer as their comrade in arms Amon the Brave had finally crossed over. The demon looked down at his new form and smiled, his razor sharp teeth gleaming against his green-black skin. He now stood at an even 9' 0" and his body seemed to be covered in spikes.

He looked over his shoulder to see a 6' long tail swishing behind behind him.

The demon lifted his head in a mighty roar and vanished from sight. Almost immediately demons began dying as their bodies were slashed and cut to ribbons. One of the demons managed to choke out before Amon crushed his throat. "Why Amon? Why do you attack our kind?" Amon sneered, and answered his voice full of hatred and rage. "You are not my kind and I am not Amon." He rose to his full height, extending his claws. "I am a demon reborn with the soul of a human, I am Devilman."

Devilman quickly began to disbatch the remaining demons with ease. All the while as the bloodbath ensued, Ryo silently wondered to himself as he watched Devilman wreak carnage upon the demons. 'In trying to save mankind, have I created it's destroyer.' The demons try as they may cannot withstand the brute force that is Devilman. He systematically slaughters every demon in the underground room. After every demon has been slaughtered and their blood has pooled around his feet. Devilman shifts back into Harry.

Harry frantically searches for Mara.in the piles of bodies that Devilman left in his wake. Digging through body after body, tossing aside corpse after corpse, he finds Mara unconscious form under the body of the female demon who first attacked him. Harry lifted her into his arms and carried her from the pile of bodies, upstairs through the gateway and out into an alleyway. Never noticing Ryo as he picked himself up from the pile of bodies and stared after them.

His face etched with an uncanny glee. Ryo knelt down and picked up one of the demon's skulls and crushed it with his bare hands. "Soon.." he whispered. "Soon, our time will come."

IT HAS BEGUN!

The next week seemingly passed Harry by as if it were but, a casual glance or a gentle breeze on a sweltering summer's eve. Of course that shouldn't be surprising as he spent most of it in a self induced coma. After Harry had carried the injured Mara to the safety of her home, he managed to stumble home to the Dursley's without any hint of trouble. Immediately collasping upon his bed and drifting to sleep. He didn't wake until nearly a full week had passed by. His "relatives" never giving his utter absence the second of thoughts.

When he finally had awoken from his week long slumber, the first thing Harry noticed was the incredible feeling of weightlessness the traversed his body. Harry felt that he could literally leap out of bed and that's exactly what he did. The next thing he knew he'd hit the ceiling and fallen to the floor in a heap.

"Ow...' he muttered rubbing the back of his head as he lifted his gaze above him. "Bloody Hell!" Harry fell backwards as he gazed up at the indent he'd left in the ceiling eight feet above the floor where he currently sat. "How did...?" As if triggered by his statement, Harry gave a cry as he cradled his head between his hands as he was assaulted mentally with the images of rave he'd attended a week ago.

Almost immediately Harry vomitted onto the floor, then as more images flashed before his eyes he vomitted again, crying out in pain. As the flashes began to dull Harry found himself laying in a puddle of his vomit. As he lay gasping for air he struggled to rise to his knees. But, the movement proved futile and he began to vomit again. Harry fell to the floor again his body wracked with pain.

Harry began to convulse as his eyes rolled into the back of his head his last thought as the black of nothingness began to claim..."Why me?"

END CHAPTER

Well what did you guys think? yeah I know it's short but hey sue me...Naw I'm just fucking with you guys. Ummm. Well I've been really busy but don't worry There's more to this than you realize i've been going over my fics the ones on and i realized that I have way to many ideas for just a couple of fics so there will be new fics to be posted. Hurray! anyway this is so that ppl will understand the next couple of chapters alright? Good. So anyway Sorry about the delay on my fics but it was worth it... Read Review People I need feedback on all of my fics because well i'm redoing everything and i need to know where i should take this i know people are reading my fics but there lack of reviews is kind of well unnerving i really was going to stop posting until I got more reviews but that wouldn't be fair to every one else...anyway I NEED FEEDBACK


	8. Chapter Seven: Transitions

Amon's Curse

Summary: After learning that magic is real and an entire magical community hides in and alongside the "normal world", it shouldn't come as a surprise to Harry to learn that Demons and Devils are real as well, and there is a very real war going on, Demons are reawakening from their long hibernation and trying to take back their planet from its most recent inhabitants humans. Harry's uncanny knack for attracting trouble like bees to honey causes him to become an instant target for Earth's former masters as they begin to converge and seek him out. Harry's only way to defend himself and his loved ones may be to bond his soul with a demon and hope that his spirit and his will is strong enough to withstand its constant attack on his soul...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters owned by J.K. Rowling. I also don't own any of the Devilman characters which belong to GO NAGAI.

A/N: THANKS AGAIN TO ALL OF MY READERS AND REVIEWERS. REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME...

First off I know the last chapter was well lacking anything worth of my readers expectations. But this chapter and the next will explain everything that the last couldn't explain. Just so you know This Is A Harry/Mara fic for now at least...but it's not going to be all mushy and crap because Devilman is not about that and this is a cross-over so Taking that into consideration...don't hate me please I will really try to update soon if i can. On a lighter note I'm working on some new fics one of which is a power rangers fic. So keep on the lookout as of late Origin is on hold I'd this really cool origin for Harry(as the son of Thomas Logan) but it wouldn't make much since as it involves time travel and some interdimesional traveling mystics...(if anyone wants me to continue with it let me know I mean come on Wolverine+Harry Potter what could go wrong? )read Review and all that shit...

Chapter Seven : Transitions

"Harry! Help me, Oh God, please help me!" Harry whirled around to watch as Mara was approached by a large demon. Her face streaked with tears as she began to shriek with terror.

"Get the Hell away from her you fucking piece of shit!" Harry rushed towards her and her attacker in an effort to defend her. As he neared Mara he raised his fist and charged the demon before her. But his world came crashing down as he watch the demon reach down and grab her around her throat, lifting her off the ground and bringing her face to his.

"No stop it! Please s-s-stop it please! Don't hurt her!" Harry's cries fell on death ears as the demon brought Mara's face closer to it's own as she began to cry. almost immediately their lips met and the demon captured her lips in his own a gleeful growl escaping his mouth.

"Get Away From Her You Bastard!" Harry's voice laced with rage and anger as he charged toward the beast.

The demon lashed out toward Harry never removing his mouth from Mara's as he struck out at Harry, he flew backwards and crashed into the adjacent wall crumpling into a heap at the bottom. Harry lifted his head and hissed with pain as the demon turned and gazed directly into his eyes before biting into Mara's mouth and pulling her lips between his fangs.

A muffled scream erupted from her mouth as she thrashed against her capture. The demon threw her to the ground and she began to crawl towards Harry's prone form. Just before she reached him the demon stomped down upon her back and a loud series of cracks rang out.

The last thing she saw through her bloodied eyes was Harry's tear streak face as he reached out for her... Her last words, a soft spoken whisper..."I love y..."

"Mara!"

Harry sat up quickly as he screamed out her name. His body covered in sweat as he doubled over swallowing repeatedly in an effort to quell the urge to expel the bile rising up in the back of his throat. He quickly glanced around in the quiet darkness of his bedroom as he checked for signs of any intruders and unwanted guests, namely the Dursleys. Strangely enough they hadn't even so much as entered his room to see if he'd was still alive.

"Some family...Fucking Dumbledore...blood protection my ass."

His voice came out hoarse and rough, as if he hadn't used it in years. Harry rose from his sweat covered sheets and made his way to the bath down the hall.

Harry entered the bath and entered the shower turning on the spray and adjusting it to its highest setting. As he stood below the scalding jets his mind began to replay the recent events in his life that had led to this very moment.

As the water traveled down his aching form, he rested his aching head against the tiling of the shower and closed his eyes. His shoulders rose and fell as he began to drift off into a peaceful slumber not unlike the one before he was plagued by visions of death and torture.

When he finally awoke the water had long gone beyond cold, but strangely enough he could not feel the freezing water at all. Puzzled, Harry turned off the jets and exited the shower and gasped in shock at the reflection in the mirror. Before him stood not the lean, sinewy body he was used to seeing, but a dark skinned, muscled stranger. The only thing Harry could recognize was the barely visible lightning bolt shaped scar above his right eye.

As he gave himself a once over a small smirk came to his lips. "Now things are getting interesting...Looks like it's time for a change of scenery..."

Albus Dumbledore paced silently before his assembled Order. His task would not be an easy one, but he was sure that this would be the best course of actions. Especially, since he had not received any correspondence from Harry. He hated to do this to the boy, but he needed to be protected. Sure, the treatment he received from the Dursleys was appalling, but it was necessary to mold the boy into the perfect force of light. Albus took a deep breath before turning to address the Order for the first time since this meeting had began.

"For reasons I am unable to convey. I am afraid that I must withdraw the invitation for Mr. Potter's removal from Privet Drive."

Almost immediately protests were raised, many by Remus, and some of the Weasley clan. But, Albus held fast and raised his hands in an effort to silence the crowd. He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts before loosing the final blow.

"I understand how many of you must feel at this news but I must stress the meaning of these word when I say that this decision was made only in light of recent events concerning Mr. Potter and his current state of mind." Albus sat down and raised his hand gesturing towards Hermione who was seated between Ron and Kingsley.

"Yes, Miss Granger, I do believe you have something you'd like to add."

Hermione rose and bowed toward Dumbledore.

"Thank you Headmaster, Firstly I'd like to say that even though it pains me to say this, but I believe the Professor has a point. Harry may not want to speak with us at the moment he seems more withdrawn as of late. He hasn't returned any of his letters or replied to any of the owl post sent by the Order. I don't believe that he's fully come to grips with Sirius's passing and it's taken a toll on him mentally. in my opinion as one of Harry's closest friends it'd be my opinion to just let him sort out his thoughts, well for the time being at least."

Dumbledore smiled slightly as he quietly observe Hermione begin to sway the Order towards the Headmaster's decision, 'Miss Granger I could kiss you...you've played right into my hands. As long as Mr. Potter is located at Privet Drive I can keep him under my thumb just long enough for me to manipulate him into a more suitable protege. His actions last year have proven to me that he is still not ready yet... Hopefully by the end of the summer he will have returned to his original demeanor...' He nodded to himself and rose to his feet a grim expression set upon his face.

"Miss Granger is absolutely right. I fear that..." He paused for a moment as if what he was about to say pained him greatly. Remus stood an expression of fear began to form on his face.

"What are you saying Albus? What's wrong with Harry? Tell me dammit." He slammed his fist down upon the table. His fist nearly going through the hard oak.

"What aren't you telling us?" He said softly. Albus nodded softly then continued.

"At the end of last term the night of Sirius's untimely demise. I had a conversation with young Mister Potter. Sad to say the conversation didn't go as I originally planned." He held up his hand to silence the questions before they arose.

"Many of you know of the mental connections between Mister Potter and Lord Voldemort." Albus continued ignoring the various reactions to the mentioning of the Dark Lord's alias.

"What very few of you know is the extent of this connection. Perhaps Mister Potters schoolmates, know of what I mean." Hermione smiled before blurting out. "His visions and headaches."

"Yes, Harry's visions and the scar-based headaches he receives are part of a connection that has been deepening over the recent years since Voldemort's initial return to corporeal form. I believe that these phenomenon are linked directly and I have come to believe that Voldemort has begun to possess Mister Potter at random intervals in order to alter his personality in a subtle manner. Many of have noticed that Mister Potter has a rather emotional disposition and that is the key to Voldemort's plans. At those times when he is most emotional Mister Potter's mental barriers while already weak loose all grip leaving him open and susceptible to attack..."

Meanwhile...Back in Surrey...

The now dressed Harry exited Number Four Privet Drive and started to walk down the street. Wearing nothing but a pair of nondescript black jeans and a gray hoodie on. The only thing in his possession was his wand and large knapsack slung over one shoulder. He continued to walk along as the house he had exited suddenly burst into flames. He paused for a split second, then continued along when the burning building exploded. As the flaming debris began to fall from the night sky. The retreating figure's only remorseful thought as he slowly disappeared into the night...

_'Damn to bad the family couldn't be home for my birthday party'_

With that he began to whistle a slow mournful tune as he skipped down the street...

End Chapter

AN: So what do you think about that one folks...Needless to say the Dursley Clan did not die though I'm pretty sure that a lot of you wanted to see that...Don't worry they will receive their just desserts...Read Review tell your friends the good news I'm back...Any takers onto what's going to happen next...only time will tell...


End file.
